totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Koniec roku - Wielki finał!
'Akademik Totalnej Porażki' - odcinek 14. Konwersacje trwają od 06.07.2013.W dniu 06 .07.2013 pojawi się monitorowane zadanie o 16:00 . Nie wiem dokładnie ile będzie trwało xD Przepraszam za komplikacje , bo odc. miał być wczoraj , ale zapomniałem otworzyć :< Drugie zadanie finałowe odbędzie się 24.07.2013 . W zależności kto kogo wybierze ustalacie godziny w których wykonacie zadanie. Godziny ustalacie z Chrisem (Milkiem) lub z (Kleinem) Foreverem w zależności który zawodnika z którym bedzie dobrany. Uczestnicy będą mieli cąły dzień by jaknajlepiej postarać się w drugim zadaniu. Zwycięzca zostanie ogłoszony następnego dnia. Jako, żewiększość chce już zakończyć serie trzeba nieco przyśpieszyć i prowadzący dobrał już zawodników do odpowiedniego zadanka xD Pozostałe rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Akademik , III piętro Vince siedział sobie na górze pijąc poranną kawę i spoglądając na okolicę. '' '''Vince :' Ahhh więc to będzie koniec .. Jak miło. Wziął łyka i napawał się widokiem. Po chwili z oddali zauważył nadjeżdzające auto. Vince : 'No i przyjechał jak obiecał. Jakiś pokój w Akademiku ''Catherine siedziała i patrzyła się na album zdjęć zrobionych pomiędzy odcinkami (xD). Wspominała sobie wszystkich. '''Catherine: Hm.. A tej to nie pamiętam.. jakaś Annie, aaaa. To ta co siedziała w autobusie. Hihi. Maddie.. miła koleżanka. Szybko odwróciła kartkę. Catherine: Bteh. Nawet miła.. jak nie klnęła jak szewc.. Kiedyś jeszcze się zgadamy na Shopping! <3 Narysowała serduszko przy zdjęciu Bteh pod prysznicem. Catherine: Kenneth, cóż, nawet fajny choć go nie znałam. Widziałam tylko go a JoJo? Hm.. wesoła dziewczyna. Chętnie bym z nią pogodała ^^. Przystawia stępel "do pogadania" do zdjęcia. Catherine: Debby... ja się jej boję. Ale może była miła? Angelika! <333333333333 Wszystko prócz chyba pocałunku była zajebiste! <3 Pszystawia stępel "zajebista" do zdjęcia. Catherine: Millie i Rafael. Cóż, Millie była strateżką.. a Rafael gościem który mnie obraził. Rysuje mu wąsy na zdjęciu. Catherine: Vince. <3 Rysuje wielkie serce a tak mocno że zdjęcie się rozwaliło. Catherine: Ups.. ale na szczęście mam kopie <3 Wyjmuje drukarkę i drukuje jego zdjęcia. Catherine: 'Finale! <3 Nadchodzę! <3 Wejście do Akademika '''Ktoś: '''Eh, jak miło wracać. <3 ''Tajemniczy mężczyzna ubrany w hawajki i koszulkę wszedł do Akademika. Skierował się na piętro do swojego, znanego mu pokoju. Spotyka tam Vince'a. '''Ktoś: '''No, miło Cię znowu widzieć! Akademik , Główny hol '''Vince : Cóż jako , że finał musi być wyjątkowy ! Więc taki będzie. Miało być jedno zadanko , ale postanowiłem nieco je "ubarwnić". Więc pierwszym zadankiem , na które będziecie mieli sporo czasu jest napisanie opowiadanka. Opowiadanka z waszej długiej podróży i dojśca do finału ! Jako żeby ułatwić wam sprawę każdy z was może sobie dobrać po dwoch pomocników do tego zadanka. Może to być albo przegrany zawodnik albo .. Wskazał na drzwi. '' '''Vince ;' Nasz gość specjalny Klein ! Oczywiście oni muszą się zgodzić na pomoc w zadanku. Do jutra musicie ustalić który zawodnik i z jego zgodą pomoże wam w tym zadaniu. Dał obu zawodniczkom klucze. Vince : '''Macie prawo skorzystać z wszystkiego co jest w Akademiku. Pomocnicy których sobie dobierzecie będą mogli pisać również w odcinku. Liczę , że mądrze wybierzecie i powodzenia. Ta która wygra będzie miała ułatwienie w kolejnym zadaniu. Więc życzę wam powodzenia. (Macie czas do 21.07.2013. Wtedy prace zostaną sprawdzone i potem w dokładnym terminie odbędzie się zadanie monitorowane , które miało być dzisiaj. Wtedy zakończy się ostatecznie seria.Powodzenia w pierwszym zadanku xD) Praca Cathi! <3 Dawno temu.. hm.. za bardzo komiczne.. to może tak.. Była sobie dziewczyna o imieniu Catherine.. w skrócie Cat.. taa, to będzie o wiele lepsze rozpoczęcie. :D A więc. Ta dziewczyna była ubrana w niebieską koszulkę.. spódniczkę, rushowe buty no i w zniewalający stanik <3. Przybyła do Akademika by znaleźć przyjaciół. I znalazła.. Angelikę! <33 Angelika to zwariowana dziewczyna która zaprosiła ją na lody o smaku cytrynówki ^^. Chyba były za zimne bo zemdlała. Cóż. Następnie poznała Millkę (Millie), Vincusia (Vince'a), Rafka (Rafaela) choć z tym uważała gościem i nie, jak Yoda Catherine nie mówi. :3 Mad (Maddie) , Bethuś (Bteh) z którą na pewno umówi się na shopping. Zadanie było ciężkie , Vince pomógł w trudnej chwili ale i tak Cat nie wygrała. Doszło do ceremonii w której wzięła udział również Cat. Nie odpadła i miała fieste <3. '''2 dzień to inna sprawa. Vince tyknął jej pamiętnik.. ale i tak Cat nie była wściekła. No i nic innego się nie wydarzyło. Podczas zadania dostała zatwardzenia i siedziała w toalecie. Na szczęście nie odpadła. Nie było nawet eliminacji. ^^ 3''' dnia próbowała pomóc Vincusiowi i Mad (którzy wtedy byli już parą). Niestety, zatwardzenie znów ją złapało i nie mogła. Na ceremonii jednak zrobiła coś złego. Przez emocje zagłosowała na Mad :( I to spowodowało że się załamała. '''4 dzień był również smutny. Cat jednak została pocieszona przez Vince’a. Cat wreszcie zrozumiała że jest mądra. :D Jej <33 Na zadaniu Cat zagrała przyjaciółkę Julii na melanżu. Niestety, nie dostała Oscara za te rolę i opuściła program. :( 5''' dnia Catherine została zaproszona do studia podsumowań gdzie była niezwykle smutna a zarazem wesoła. Została przepytywana przez Cassidy, miłą kasjerkę z ZuO Market oraz przez Jarosława „Jarka”. ^^ '''6 dnia okazało się jednak że Vincuś zrezygnował i Cat wróciła <3. Walczyła w zadaniu dzielnie i prawie miała nietykalność ale niestety, nie otrzymała jej. To było smutne. Jednak udało jej się nie odpaść ^^. Powrót do programu napełnił ją energią. :D 7''' dnia Catherine cieszyła się że wróciła do rywalizacji. Rozmawiała z Rafkiem który ją obraził :(. Cat była smutna. Dodatkowo jej ciuchy zostały przez niego zalane. Cat zmieniła styl , głównie ubrania. Wyzwanie było plastyczne. Catherine poradziła sobie perfekcyjnie. Pierwszy raz wygrała i musiała wybrać osobę do eliminacji. Podczas wybierania osoby, z wyliczanki wybór padł na Millie co było dla Cat kamieniem na sercu. :( '''8 dzień był wycieczką do Korei. Debiut zaliczyła straszna Debby, chyba straszna bo Cat jej dobrze nie poznała. Zadanie było następujące. Cat musiała zaśpiewać dwie piosenki. Uszyła strój, zrobiła choreografię i zaśpiewała perfekcyjnie co jej dało wygraną i po raz kolejni otrzymała nietykalność. Nagrodą był obiad z premierem na który wraz z nią poszła Debby. JoJo również miała pójść ale odpadła w głosowaniu. 9''' dnia Cat wraz z resztą wracała do Akademika. Musieli zatrzymać się w ruchowej Chat’ce, prawdopodobnie z piernika. Cat była zaniepokojona. Tego dnia także straciła swoją bluzeczkę przez Angelę i użyła jej kurtki jako zamiennik. Zadanie nie było proste. Miała rozkochać w sobie Klein’a, słitaśnego Geja. ^^ Nie udało jej się wygrać. Wygrała Aisha. To jednak nie przeszkodziło Cat. Była bezpieczna a program opuściła straszna Debby. :( '''10 dnia wszyscy powrócili do Akademika. Została 4. Angela, Rafek, Aishka i Cathi. Odbyło się trudne zadanie. Cathi musiała opisać diagnozę wraz z Angeliką. Nawet skąpe stroje nie pomogły. Cathi i Angela przegrały i przegrani mieli na nie głosować w podsumowaniu. Jednakże. Angela zrezygnowała. Dała całusa Cathi i odeszła. Cathi była zdruzgotana. Vincuś wyjawił że i tak ktoś powróci . 12 dnia bo 11 było podsumowanie odbył się bal na którym Vincuś i Cathi wyjawili swoje uczucia stając się parą. Biedna Maddie, chyba sobie kogoś znajdzie. :(. Ta noc była bajkowa <3 Bo chyba to była noc. xD Do programu powróciła Millie ^^ . Zadanie było historyczne, dwa trudne testy. Tylko nasza Cathi odważyła się zrobić jeden z nich. Zdobyła Nietykalność. Nikt nie odpadł. Cała 4 została jeszcze w akademiku. <3 13 dzień był dniem rozstrzygającym. Cathi się bawiła a koło niej bawiła się Aishka. Zadanie było mega trudne. Cathi się wystraszyła. Jako jedyne wystąpiła Aishka i Milka ^^. Aishka wygrała, nietykalność pozwalała jej wybrać dwie osoby do eliminacji czyli równoznaczne osobę która zostanie z nią i będzie walczyć w finale. Wybrała naszą Cathi. Aishka versus Cathi. Niesamowity finał będzie. ^^ Catherine: Cóż, trudno mi było wytrzymać w Akademiku. Gdyby nie rozmowy z Vince’m, Maddie, Angeliką. Mogłabym się przestraszyć i zamknąć na śmierć. Cieszę się że odnalazłam miłość *_*. Ze wszystkich uczestników najbardziej będę wspominała Vince’a i Angelika’e <3 Vince’a to wiadomo, liczę że mnie nie zostawi po programie :< A Angelika jest zajebistą kumpelą z którą może kiedyś będę współpracować. (C&A Show <3) :D Jestem szczęśliwa że trafiłam do tego programu. :P Angelika: (tutaj się wypisze :D/ szczegóły niedługo dostaniecie) Klein: (tutaj się wypisze :D/ szczegóły niedługo dostaniecie) Ah, Cathi odmeldowuje się, Out <3 :* ^^ :3 Vince chodził rozglądając sie wokoło na prace i postępy zawodników. '' '''Vince : '''Dobrze .. więc rozumiem , że Catherine wzięła Kleina do pomocy jaki Angelicę. '''Angelika:' Jej, ciesze się że Cat, doszła do finału. Jest to fantastyczna osoba, która jako jedyna chyba w pełni zasłużyła na zwycięstwo. Cat, udowodniła że jest niesamowitą psiapsiółą, w pewnym sensie również spryciulą i niesamowicie piękna ^^. Niestety nie miałyśmy zbyt dużo okazji do współpracy podczas wyzwań, w sumie jedynie podczas zadania w zabawe w "lekarzy" i ta współpraca moim zdaniem wyszła genialnie, jednak szkoda że tego zadanie nie wygraliśmy, bo Cat przyłożyła się do niego fantastycznie, ah i te piękne stroje <3. Mimo że się bardzo zaprzyjaźniłyśmy to mało czasu ze sobą spędziliśmy :<. Ale każda chwila spędzona z najlepszą psiapsiółą była fantastyczna. Liczę że uda się mimo wszystko wygrać Cat. Praca Aishy Poszedł róznież rozejrzeć się na pracę Aishy , ale nic nie znalazł. Vince : '''Tutaj trochę się opóznia .. lecz to nei strata ..Czas działa na korzyść zawodników a jeszcze może sobie ich dobrać.Oh woń rywalizacji o walizkę z pieniędzmy potrafi wzbudzić orgie w cżłowieku. ''Wyciągnął kwiata z rękawa i zaczął go wąchać. '' '''Vince : Lecz i czekać wiecznie nie będę , a w kamień się nie zmienię. Poszedł sobie na swoje piętro i zaczął pisać swoją opowieść . '' ''Aisha długo przeglądała materiały z całego sezonu i wszystko sobie opisywała skupiając się głównie na sobie. Co jest raczej oczywiste. xD Więc... Dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce…. Albo po prostu za górami, za lasami przyszła sobie Aisha do pewnego opuszczonego (chyba xD) akademika. Chciała się tam schować przed złymi agentami z FBI, którzy ścigali ją po całym kraju. Okazało się, że miał się tam odbyć jakiś program, więc postanowiła się do niego zgłosić dla zabicia czasu. Gdy zobaczyła niektórych dziwaków, wiedziała że to miejsce dla niej. Na sam początek trzeba było znaleźć prowadzącego Chrisa, który schował się gdzieś w akademiku. Mimo, że Aisha była blisko, to jednak wyprzedzili ją Millie i Vince. To oni wybrali składy drużyn i zostali ich kapitanami. Aisha trafiła do drużyny skompletowanej przez Millie, jednak nastąpiła zamiana kapitanów. I tak oto w tej fajniejszej drużynie Imprezowiczów była Aisha razem z Bteh, Catherine, Maddie i Vincem. Na koniec jakaś Annie została zdyskwalifikowana za to, że nie chciała zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością. Drugie zadanie było zadaniem sportowym. Drużyny walczyły ze sobą w dwóch konkurencjach: bieganiem z niespodziankami i nietypowym pchnięciem kulą. Aisha postanowiła wykorzystać swoją zwinność i pobiegać. Niestety tuż przed metą jej przeciwniczka Millie popchnęła ją i dzięki temu udało jej się jakoś zdobyć punkt dla Kujonów. Następną konkurencję oceniła dzikuska Debby. Przyznała zwycięstwo Imprezowiczom dzięki czemu był remis i nikt nie musiał wracać do domu. Kolejnym wyzwaniem było znalezienie fajnych coverów trzech różnych piosenek. Mimo tego, że Imprezowicze znaleźli lepsze piosenki, wygrała drużyna Kujonów, którzy zapewne przekupili Chrisa. Cóż, jakieś sposoby na wygraną trzeba mieć. Na ceremonii odpadła Maddie, która stała się pierwszą ofiarą sojuszu utworzonego w poprzednim odcinku przez Aishę, Bteh i Vince’a. W czwartym odcinku zadanie polegało na przygotowaniu scenki na podstawie jednej z dwóch lektur. Imprezowicze postawili na oryginalność i przedstawili własną interpretację sceny balkonowej z Romea i Julii. Jednak Chris wolał scenkę z Hobbita wykonaną przez Kujonów. Tym razem musiała odejść Catherine, która miała wtedy najzwyczajniej pecha, że nie było nikogo innego do wyeliminowania przez sojusz. Po podsumowaniu okazało się, że Chris musiał wyjechać. Nowym prowadzącym został Vince. Drużyny zostały rozwiązane i na jego miejsce wróciła ostatnia wyeliminowana osoba, czyli Cat. Podczas matematycznego zadania Aisha okazała się geniuszem i najlepiej rozwiązała dwie zagadki z trzech (w sumie tą trzecią też miała, ale JoJo ją wyprzedziła) dzięki czemu zdobyła dwie nietykalności. Jedną mogła komuś oddać. Wybrała swoją nową sojuszniczkę Angelikę. A na ceremonii niestety odpadła Bteh. Następne zadanie było zadaniem artystycznym. Aisha zabawiła się w pseudoartystkę. Jej praca zajęła piąte miejsce. I tak nie spodziewała się niczego lepszego. Zwyciężyła Catherine, która mimo swojej wcześniejszej eliminacji zgodziła się na sojusz z Aishą. Zanim mogła wybrać, kto ma odpaść, Vince wyeliminował Kennetha za to, że nic nie robił. Następnie z wyliczanki Cat wypadło, że akademik ma opuścić Millie. Niespodzianką w kolejnym odcinku był debiut dzikuski Debby. A już było szczęśliwe final 5… Ale to nie popsuło za bardzo humoru Aishy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Była bardzo szczęśliwa, że Vince zorganizował wycieczkę do Korei. Ona kocha to państwo. Gdy już dotarli na miejsce, prowadzący podzielił uczestników w pary. Każda para otrzymała inne zadanie. Aisha została przydzielona do Debby. Musiały stoczyć pojedynek na takiej jednej arenie. Aisha radziła sobie dobrze, nawet bardzo. Walka z Debby nie zrobiła na niej większego wrażenia. Tym bardziej, gdy ta zaczęła oszukiwać jednocześnie przy tym łamiąc regulamin. Skończyło się zwycięstwem dzikuski. Aisha nie była tym faktem zmartwiona, bo i tak dawno z nikim nie walczyła. Twierdzi też, że „przynajmniej zachowała klasę w walce”. Na ceremonii Vince ujawnił głosy. Odpadła JoJo mimo tego, że miała odjęty jeden głos za zwycięstwo. W następnym odcinku był powrót do akademika. Aisha rozmawiała ze swoim klonem na dachu autobusu. W pewnym momencie wleciały do rowu. Aisha zostawiła klona i goniła autobus jadąc na niedźwiedziu. Po pewnym czasie zatrzymali się przy dziwnym rushowym domku, który zamieszkiwał równie rushowy Klein. Jednocześnie zostało z nim powiązane następne zadanie. Każdy po kolei miał pół godziny na ostry flirt z gejaszkiem. Najlepsza okazała się Aisha, która oczarowała go gwałtem na Beth. Dzięki temu stała się nietykalna i dodatkowo otrzymała słitaśne didlo. Na ceremonii wyleciała Debby, która zdobyła głos od każdego oprócz Debby. I tak miała już dwa dodatkowe za złamanie regulaminu w poprzednim odcinku. Została finałowa czwórka. I wszystko byłoby fajnie, gdyby nie to, że Vince znowu przygotował pewną „niespodziankę”. Po zadaniu nikt miał nie odpaść, ale za to podczas podsumowania przegrani mieli wybrać, kto odejdzie jako następny i jeszcze na dodatek zdecydować, kto powróci na miejsce tej osoby. Oprócz tego uczestnicy znów zostali podzieleni na pary i ta dwójka, która zwycięży, będzie bezpieczna podczas podsumowania. Aisha niestety trafiła do Rafaela. Zadaniem było zdiagnozowanie dwóch chorób. Aisha postarała się i tak zdiagnozowała choroby, że udało jej się wygrać. To znaczy, jej i Rafaelowi. Mimo że coś tam zrobił, to i tak nie zostało to wykorzystane. Miał szczęście. A potem nawet nie podziękował. A gdy już okazało się, że przegrani mają głosować na Angelikę lub Catherine, ta pierwsza postanowiła odejść. Na szczęście była szansa na to, że uda jej się zaraz powrócić do gry. Po kolejnym podsumowaniu okazało się, że do programu jednak wraca Millie. Vince przygotował dwa trudne testy o historii Chin i Japonii. Mimo że Aisha pochodzi z tamtych terenów, nie wiedziała zbyt wiele. Domyśliła się zaledwie kilku odpowiedzi z czego tylko jedna albo dwie były poprawne. Wolała już się nie kompromitować i nie oddawać odpowiedzi. Z drugiej strony tylko Catherine coś tam oddała i za dobre chęci zdobyła nietykalność. Na ceremonii doszło do remisu między Aishą i Millie. Miała być dogrywka, ale nie odbyła się, bo Vince trochę namieszał przy tym głosowaniu. W grze dalej zostały cztery osoby, a Aisha zaczęła po cichu planować śmierć dwojga z nich… To znaczy, ich eliminację. Nadszedł czas wyczekiwanego półfinału. Czyli czasu „zemsty”. Przed zadaniem Aisha trochę się rozluźniła i lekko zdemolowała pokój. Potem czwóreczka zebrała się przed sceną. Każdy miał odegrać po dwie scenki na różne tematy. Pierwsza (i prawie jako jedyna) wystąpiła Aisha. Na początek zagrała przestraszoną dziewczynę próbującą obronić się przed atakiem zombie. W drugiej scence znalazła się w raju. Bardzo możliwe, że osoba, którą zagrała, była naćpana. Potem już nikt nie chciał wystąpić. Jednak po dłuższej chwili Millie postanowiła spróbować. Mimo wszystko i tak zwyciężyła Aisha. Miała na tyle dobrą sytuację, że w sumie wybierała, kto znajdzie się z nią w finale eliminując dwie pozostałe osoby. I wtedy chociaż trochę zemściła się wywalając zdrajcę Rafaela i kombinatorkę Millie. I wreszcie finał. Aisha kontra Catherine. Jej przeciwniczka już raz została wyeliminowana, między innymi przez Aishę, ale po jej powrocie na szczęście nie doszło między nimi do konfliktu. Zostały nawet sojuszniczkami dzięki Angelice. A teraz ich zadaniem jest napisanie opowiadania opisującego cały sezon. I w tym momencie kończy się przygoda Aishy w Akademiku Totalnej Porażki. Czy uda jej się zdobyć pierwsze miejsce? Tego nie wiadomo. Wszystko jest teraz możliwe… Koniec. Aisha ma nadzieję, że to "opowiadanie" nie przypomina za bardzo streszczenia odcinków. xD Wyniki Vince : Dziękuje za wspaniałe opowieści związane z waszą podróżą. Postaraliście się i to mnie wzrusza. Westchnąl na pracami. '' '''Vince :' Lecz chcem przedstawić wam również dwóch jurorów oraz gości którzy już pomagali. W ocenie pomoże nam dawny prowadzący Chris! Chris wychodzi na dwór, do zawodników. '' '''Chris: '''Witam ponownie! Och, jak ja się stęskniłem <3. '''Vince: '''Ta. Zwycięzca będzie miał wybór w kolejnym zadaniu. Lecz wyjaśnię na czym bedzie polegał ten wybór. ''Podszedł na scenę i odsłoniła dwa koła. '' '''Vince : '''Przedstawiam Koło Rozkoszy Kleina oraz Koło Męk Chrisa. Każdy z was będzie musiał wykonać conajmniej cztery zadania które wylosuje. Oczywiście zadania będą wymyślane albo przez Chrisa albo przez Kleina. Zwycięzsca pierwszego zadanie wybierze koło z wyzwaniami które on chce zrobić, a drugie atomatycznie idzie dla rywala. Ale przeciągam, więc Chris niech ogłosi zwycięzscę pierwszego zadania. '''Chris: '''A więc po długiej naradzie zdecydowaliśmy że zwyciężczynią pierwszego zadania jest... '''Catherine'! <3 Gratulujemy ^^. Vince : 'Więc Cat wybiera! Czy chce wziąć udział w Kole Rozkoszy Kleina czy w Kole Męki Chrisa. Wybierz mądrze i żebyś nie zapomniałą wybrać. xD Zadania już powymyślają wam wasi gnębiciele.. znaczy ... inaczej nie da się ich określić. ''Po długiej chwili czekania VInce nie wytrzymał. '''Vince : Eh.. więc żeby nie marnować czasu. Aisha wykona zadania z Koła rozkoszy Klein'a a Catherine wykona zadania z Koła Męk Chrisa. Catherine: Wii <33 Że k*rwa męki ?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Catherine: O nie, pierwszy raz przeklnęłam ale cóż. Raz się żyje ^^ Aisha: 'Koło Rozkoszy Kleina? Mrr, już idę! <3 Jak będzie trzeba to wezmę do pomocy moje didlo, które wcześniej wygrałam. <3 Koło Męk Chrisa ''Catherine przechodzi na lewą stronę parku przed Akademikiem. 'Chris: '''Witaj moja droga? Stęskniłaś się? A zresztą to nieważne. Kręć kołem, czas na pierwsze wyzwanie! ''Cahterine kręci kolorowym kołem. Trafia na czerwone pole z napisem "3". 'Chris: 'Łii, moje ulubione <3. Zadanie brzmi "Wymyśl i ułóż wiersz składający się z nie powtarzających się słów (wyjątkiem mogą być zaimki i spójniki) o tym jak bardzo kochasz Chrisa!" <3 'Catherine: '''Ekhem.. ''"Chrisiu, mam cie na oku nie tylko dlatego ze stoję z boku gdy ty na mnie patrzysz ja chce się rozpalić od razu ostrego spalić twojego wdzięku i uroku pięknego dnia i roku akademickiego lata chciałabym dostać od ciebie z bata (xD) mogę mieć gdzieś zasady by można było cię zobaczyć jaka miłością mnie darzysz wiem ze to dziwne z lekka agresywne ale taka jest moja miłość do ciebie Chrisiaku :*" Chris: Jakie to... słodkie? Nieważne. Zaliczone. Kręć kołem! Catherine kręci kołem. Wypada żółte pole z napisem "1". '''Chris: '''Quiz Chrisa! "Pojawiłem się w oryginalnych seriach Total Drama tylko w jednym podsumowaniu. Która to była seria i który odcinek?" '''Catherine: Hm.. Plan Totalnej Porażki i odcinek 26 czyli Podsumowanie podczas finału.. HiHi.. pokazywali cię nago <3 Chris: 'Tak mrrrraśnie... No ale zaliczone. Kręć kołem! ''Catherine poraz kolejny kręci kołem. Wypada niebieskie pole z napisem "2". '''Chris: '''Zadanie nr 2: "Zrób pracę graficzną przedstawiającą mnie wśród mnóstwa pieniędzy!" '''Catherine: '''Nie wiedziałam o jakie "Mnóstwo Pieniędzy ci chodzi więc to zrobiłam ^^. right '''Chris: Cóż, to bardzo... artystyczne. No ale nieważne. Pozostało nam zielone pole z zadaniem 4. Oglądałaś może Piątą Totalną Porażkę? Jeśli tak to super ponieważ pytanie brzmi: W którym odcinku odpadł najbardziej znienawidzony zawodnik - Lion? Catherine: 'Nie oglądałam tego :O! Ale spróbuje zgadnąć. Nie odpadł a został zdyskwalifikowany i w został zdyskwalifikowany w odcinku 5 podczas podsumowania? :P '''Chris: '''Tak! Ale jakim cudem zgadłaś skoro nie oglądałaś?! '''Catherine: '''A wiesz że szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. O.o Koło Rozkoszy Kleina ''Aisha czeka już na Kleina trzymając w ręcę swoje wygrane didlo. xD '''Klein: Ołkej... zakręć kołem moja ty gwałcąca Beth seks bombo. <3 Aisha: 'Już lecę! <3 ''Podbiegła do koła i zakręciła nim. Po chwili strzałka zatrzymała się na różowym polu. '''Klein: Uuu... pora na moje ulubione zadaaaaaaanie... Chwila ciszy. Klein: Zgwałć zdjęcie kogoś, kto odpadł już z Akademii Totalnej Porażki! <3 Aisha: 'Jakie słit zadanie. <3 Wiem już kogo wybiorę! ^^ ''Wzięła zdjęcie Bteh i zaczęła je jakoś gwałcić. xD Po kilku minutach było już trochę zniszczone. xD 'Aisha: '''Nikogo lepszego nie mogłam wybrać. <3 ''Aisha znowu zakręciła kołem i wylosowała kolejne rushowe polę. '''Klein: O. <3<3<3 Moje ulubione! <3 Masz tu Tajrę i Dżołanę! Klein ustawił przed Aishą, Tajrę i Dżołanę. Klein: Zaśpiewaj z podziałem na rolę Tap Madl song! <3 Ale ty śpiewaj refrenowe "Tap Madl"! <3 Po kilku minutach nie do końca gotowe Aisha, Tajra i Dżołana zaczęły śpiewać. Muzyka jest taka jak tu. Mniej więcej. xD ''Aisha: TapMadl!'' Dżołana: '''Sława! Kariera! ''Tajra: Pieniądze! I jeszcze raz sława!'' ''Dżołana: Początkujące modelki bez przyszłości!'' ''Aisha: TapMadl! TapMadl!'' ''Dżołana: Amełyka!'' ''Tajra: "Amełyka"? Cały świat wypełniony pięknymi dziewczynami!'' ''Dżołana: Które nie dorównują pięknej Dzołanie!'' ''Tajra: Tajra jest lepsza!'' ''Aisha: TapMadl! TapMadl! TapMadl!'' ''Tajra: Modelki! Sława!'' ''Dżołana: Mój Inglisz!'' ''Tajra: Początek kariery dla wielu znakomitych modelek!'' ''Aisha: TapMadl! TapMadl! TapMadl! TapMadl...'' Koniec. xD 'Aisha: '''Chyba nie tak sobie to wyobrażałam... No cóż, trudno. ^^ ''Klein zaczął płakać ze wzruszenia. '''Klein: Piękne, kocham rumuńskie disco... dobra kręcimy dalej! <3 Aisha zakręciła i wskazówka zatrzymała się na kolejnym rushowym polu. Klein: Dobrze! <3 To zadanie wymyśliłem z myślą o tobie! <3 Wstąp do zakonu jezuitów! <3 Aisha: 'Ojej. <3 Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć jak to jest. ^^ ''Pobiegła gdzieś. Jakiś czas później wróciła przebrana za jezuitę. 'Aisha: '''Znalazłam kiedyś w pobliżu domek takiego jednego. Czasami podglądałam jak gwałci dzieci. <3 Poszłam tam teraz i zabrałam mu te cudne ciuszki. <3 Akurat leżał nagi w łożku z jakąś kobietą. Jak mnie zauważył, to od razu pochlapał mnie święconą wodą i krzyczał jakieś modlitwy w szatańskim języku. <3 Pewnie od zawsze widział we mnie jezuitkę. ^^ Alleluja. <3 ''Aisha znowu zakręciła. '''Klein: Jeeeej! <3 Spraw, by Polacy wygrali z Niemcami w Piłkę Nożną. <3 'Aisha: '''Hmmm... ''Po chwili nad jej głową zaświeciła się żarówka. xD 'Aisha: '''Już wiem! <3 ''Jakimś cudem przyprowadziła do akademika faceta, który będzie sędziować najbliższy mecz i zaczęła przeprowadzać nad nim jakieś egzorcyzmy. 'Aisha: '''Gotowe! Moc tego tam na górze sprawi, że sędzia będzie faworyzować Polaków i nie da wygrać tym złym Niemcom. <3 ''Później odbył się mecz, który Polacy wygrali i nikt się nie czepiał o to, że wynik był niesprawiedliwy. xD Ogłoszenie zwycięzcy VInce: Dziękuję serdecznie moim pomocnikom. To była naprawdę dobra robota. Uścinął rękę Chrisowi i posłał buziaka Kleinowi. Vince: Mam więc przyjemność ogłosić kto wygra Akademik Totalnej Porażki. Podszedł do dziewczyn z walizką z kasą. Vince: Więc zwycięższczynią Akademika zostaje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dramatycznie musi być co nie? xD ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jeszcze trochę :D ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Połowa już blisko xD ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Spokojnie już prawie :D ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Doszedłeś już do połowy :D ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Tak dobrze myślisz , Vince'owi się nudziło xD ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Vince : '''Aisha!!! ''Wręcza jej walizkę i idzie pocieszyć Cat. '' '''Vince: '''Przykro mi ale Chris utrudnił ci zadanie. A Aisha.. Przepraszam. ''Podszedł i przytulił dziewczynę. Aisha z radościa pobiegła do swoich braci jezuitów pochwalić się swoją wygraną. Vicnce podszedł do Cat i czule ją pocałował na koniec. '' '''Vince: '''Do zobaczenia! Żegnam wszyskich! Dziękuję za współprace i pomoc i żegnam was! Być może i w kolejnym sezonie. ''Nagle ekran się ściemnił. '' Epilog, Losy po finale (Możecie napisać tutaj co wasza postać robi obecnie po zakończeniu sezonu :D) Chris i JoJo ''Po ogłoszeniu zwycięzcy Chris zaczął być brawa jednak posmutniał, gdyż bardzo liczył na wygraną Catherine. Przytulił ją ale zaraz podbiegł do JoJo. 'Chris: '''No. To my się żegnamy. Narazie! ''Chris i JoJo wsiadają do limuzyny i odjeżdżają. W aucie piją szampana. W końcu dopływają do wybrzeża. 'Chris: '''No. Tak jak zamawiałem. JoJo, wsiadaj. :D ''JoJo i Chris wsiadają do ogromnego jachtu. 'JoJo: '''Misiu, a gdzie płyniemy? '''Chris: '''Jak to gdzie? Na Gran Canaria! ''Chris i JoJo odpływają (ich dalsze losy są w odcinku "Gran Canaria! Nadchodzimy!" pochodzącym z fikcji JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria) Klein Klein wstąpił za Aishą do zakonu jezuitów. Niestety... wyrzucili go za codzienne wałcenie zbjęcia Beth. :( Rafael Rafael bierze udział w nwym reality show o nazwie Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy do ,którego zaprasza was do oglądania <333333 Aisha Aisha również została wyrzucona z zakonu jezuitów między innymi za to, że nie chciała podzielić się z nimi pieniędzmi. I ponownie została uznana przez nich za szatana. Swoimi wygranymi pieniędzmi przekupi kiedyś japońską mafię do pewnych celów. A tymczasem chciała zafundować sobie krótkie wakacje na Gran Canaria, by potem przy okazji wziąć udział w programie Chrisa i JoJo, żeby się tam nie nudzić. Bteh Założyła swój program pt. "Jak poprawnie wąchać brudne skarpetki" Cathi i Vince! <3 Od razu po finale Cathi i Vince wyjechali do Brazylii by spędzić ze sobą miesiąc w Rio De Janeiro. <3 Tam działy się różne rzeczy jak uciekanie na motorze przed tłumem wściekłych brazylijczyków bo Vince wypowiedział pewne słowo ze swojego wiersza które po języku urzędowym tego kraju znaczy brzydkie słowo. Następnie wrócili do Stanów a Cathi dostała kontrakt z agencją modelek BEST więc wyjechała do Czarnobyla zrobić sesję na radioaktywnej słomie. Trafiła do szpitala z nowotworem a Vince pilnie z nią siedział. Napisał książkę wierszy która sprzedała się na tyle że Vince stał się Milionerem. Cathi wyzdrowiała i teraz mieszkają wspólnie w Madrycie w ich domku i razem tworzą scenariusz do jakieś taniego serialu, chyba M jak Miłość emitowanego w Polsce. Kurier Po tym, jak Kurier nieświadomie wystąpił w jednym z odcinków tego serialu, jego złośliwy i zazdrosny kierownik zwolnił go. Błąkając się po Urzędzie Pracy natrafił na ogłoszenie Chrisa, który poszukiwał osobistego kelnera i asystenta. Zgodził się na tą pracę i trafił na jacht Chrisa. Jego dalsze losy są w odcinku "Gran Canaria! Nadchodzimy!" pochodzącego z fikcji "JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria". Debby Wku*wiona Debby podpaliła Akademik i okolice. Rok później rozpie*doliła Afganistan oraz Rosję gdzie jest obecnie Polska. Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki